New Great idea for a story
by jillangel
Summary: I have an excellent idea for a story, but I know I cant write it, I wrote the first 2 chapters, and you can kinda get from there where I am heading, I'd love for someone, or a couple someones to try it out and see what they can do with it!


September 13th

"Please Edward?" I begged, I hated begging, but it was my birthday and it's all I wanted from him.

"No Bella, we are not having this fight again, it's too dangerous." God, he was stubborn. Well, you know what? So I am.

"If you loved me you would try, if it gets too much we can stop, plus I'm sure Alice will see before anything goes wrong." There I played all my cards. Usually only guys resorted to the "if you loved me" line to pressure a girl into it, but I was getting desperate.

He paced back and forth in my tiny purple room. I could see the wheels turning in his head. We had been fighting about this for weeks, I was tired of the little kisses and wanted to try something else, something normal teenagers were trying. Anything! He was worried it was too dangerous, but I trusted him, I knew he wouldn't hurt me.

Just then his phone rang.

"Alice." He answered curtly. "No... yes... but...really? Well... Yes... fine, I'll tell her."

"Well?'

"She said that she can see it turning out fine, as long as we take our time, it was hard for her to look, without being too... intrusive, as she put it." Before I could say anything he continued, "But let me make one thing clear, you MUST tell me if I hurt you in anyway, it's not just my bloodlust I worry about, it's my strength, you have to tell me, and you have to stop me as soon as I hurt you."

Edward ... always is doubting himself, "we'll be fine Edward, and I promise, but don't doubt yourself, everything will be fine."

And with that, we were about to try...something... Great, now what do I do? I had wanted to try ...stuff... for so many weeks, but I really never knew much about sex.

"You look so perplexed" he said "are you sure you want-"

"YES!" I yelled, maybe a little too enthusiastically. "I just... I have never... well, I mean, I have never even kissed another guy besides you Edward, I don't have any experience in other stuff, just what I seen on TV." Great, he finally agreed to try and I was at a loss as for what to do next? Do I seduce him, how do I seduce a man? Should I change? Should I just go for it?

"Bella, for this to work, you have to let me lead the pace. I have never even kissed another female before you, but I do have lived with 3 very happy couples for quite a few years, which have very healthy relationships, and are not the quietest in their... relations... either."

"Just relax, let me try something." His voice was shaky; I knew he was nervous, so I was.

He sat beside me on my bed. "Bella" he murmured as he pressed his lips to mine. It was amazing, this most sensual kiss we ever shared. |As he slowly pushed me back onto the bed, he pated my lips with his tongue. I timidly met his with mine. As we depended the kiss, I reached up and brushed a strain of hair out of his eyes. He looked deep into my eyes; I swear I melted like putty in his hands.

"So far, so good? I asked. I was so worried he was going to stop.

"Oh yes" he said as his fingers danced up my belly and can to rest on my left breast. I froze. I didn't want him to stop, but the cold of his hand hardened my nipple almost immediately. I leaned up on my elbows just enough for him to pull my shirt over my head, then tugged at his until he finally helped me remove it.

"Oh Bella, you are so breathtaking." I m sure he said, although as his mouth slowly closed over my hardened nipple threw my bra, I lost all senses. Next thing I realized was there was no longer fabric between his mouth and my nipple. He had torn it right off.

Once threw working on my right breast his mouth speckled little kisses on my chest on his way over to my right breast, then he repeated his teasing touch on that nipple. He was so soft, so tender with me; I want to return the feeling to him. I slowly brought my left hand up to his bare chest and tickle his nipples with my fingers. I slowly trailed my fingers down the center of his chest and brought them to rest just underneath his bellybutton.

"Is this ok?" I asked timidly.

"Yes" he growled out as he clenched his teeth in pleasure.

While I continued my hand down towards his zipper, he started his own trail down my chest towards the button at the top of my jeans. As I slide my hand down the front of his pants and lightly grazed him through his boxer he swore... My Edward Swore! Then I heard it... rip... as my pants flew across the room, to meet his own... I was going to need a new pair of jeans now, beside the bra and panty set he had already ruined. Oh well, it was worth it, I'm sure Alice was already shopping online for new clothes for me.

I felt him at my entrance. "Please." I begged. He gently thrust into me... "Oww." I bit my lip as he slowly pushed into me, it hurt, but I knew this was going to happen, what I was expecting was happen next.

"NOOOO!" I heard my bedroom door crash open as Emmett barrelled through at us. Followed closely by Alice. Emmett had Edward pinned on the floor on the other side of my bed before I realized he was gone. He didn't even fught against Emmett's hold.

Alice? I looked at her, embarrassed as I realize I had to cloths on.

"It's okay Bella, everything will be fine. I saw his blood lust as he through your inner wall, its common when you're a virgin... I tried calling, but you guys were so caught up in the moment you weren't answering."

I looked at Edwards pained face, "I knew this would happen." He looked defeated. "Bella I'm sorry, I should never-"

"Don't Edward; we knew we were taking a risk, next time..."

"There won't be a next time; I am forever putting you in danger, just by loving you." He grabbed the pants Alice was handing him. "I'm done pretending to be something I'm not. I want to be able to love you without... to be able to make love to you without..." and with that he was gone.

"Alice?" I looked at her though my teary eyes, "he'll be back right." She didn't answer me, but looked at her feet.

"We have to go Bella, he needs our help." She looked at Emmet as I'm sure they shared a silent conversation. I hadn't even noticed he put the door back on its hinges, Good thing too, Charlie would be wondering what happen when he got of his late shift.

Then they were gone. I felt so alone as I sat on the middle of my bed and cried.

4 weeks later

I knew something was wrong with me was I started throwing up yesterday morning, but I never thought this. I had been miserable that last few weeks. Edward had never come back. I cried for 3 days straight before Charlie put his foot down and made me go to school. Was it even possible, I though as I looked at what I was holding in my hand. I slid against the bathroom door. I understand 1 reading wrong, but 4? I was hard enough when I read what it said the first time, and after going back to the drug store in Port Angeles for 3 more, I was floored, literally.

I was pregnant. Not only was I 18 and pregnant, the father was a vampire, a vampire that I had no idea where he was.

They had all left. None of them even told me why, or where to. I had driven to their house once, it was empty and it looked like they left in a hurry. Who was I going to ask for help from now? I needed someone who was knowledgeable with vampires, Carlisle would be great. But what other vampires did I know. Then I remember about the ... what Edward called them when he showed me that portrait in Carlisle's study... They ruled the Vampire world. They would be able to tell me what to expect, but how do you contact a society that wants to remain hidden?

Chapter 2

I figured the best place to start looking was the internet, and I needed to look fast. As my morning sickness got worse, Charlie was giving me funny looks. I couldn't tell him the truth yet, he would be so disappointed, plus I don't know what I am getting into yet. I was never any doubt that I would keep this child, as it was my only link to Edward now. I knew I would love the baby no matter what happened.

After school, before Charlie got home, I started my research VOLTURI, I typed into Google search. Over 99 thousand website. Well I guess it could be worse. I was exhausted by the end of the day, only taking a break to make Charlie and me a quick supper, then right back at my research. At 20 minutes after midnight I found it. A company in Voltura, Italia, there were no picture, but something about the website saying the specialized ghost tours and such around the city set off something in me. I figure it was my best chance, plus there was an email.

Wow, how do I write to possible vampires, without sounding crazy, asking for help with my unexpected pregnancy?

After several attempts this is what I came up with

Date: October 15th

Subject: Seeking advice

To: Whomever can help me with my "situation"

From: Isabella Swan

Greetings from Washington,

My name is Isabella Swan, and I have recently found myself in a predicament that may require your specialized knowledge. I believe I am pregnant with a member of extended employees. If you are what I think you are, then you will know what I am referring to, and may be able to assist me. A response as soon as possible would be highly appreciated.

Sincerely,

Isabella

There, that was vague enough that if I was wrong the person that received this won't think I was crazy. I guess now all I do is wait.

Next Day, Volturi Castle

"Master?" I timid voice said from the entrance to my chamber. "We just received an email that I think you may be interested in reading."

"Give it here child." Aro said, as he dismissed the human, he couldn't be bothered to find out her name, she be dinner if a few weeks anyway.

"Well..." He said to no one in particular. "It seems there is a young women in Washington who believes a vampire has impregnated her."

"How did she know to contact us?" Caius replied. "More importantly, how did she find us?"

"Felix. Jane." Aro bellowed, even though Felix would have heard him with the slightest whisper. "You are making a trip to America. Leaving immediately, we need you to fetch us a human."


End file.
